


Tradimento?

by Sango



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 15:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18055022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sango/pseuds/Sango
Summary: Draco ha visto Harry tradirlo e non ne è affatto contento.





	Tradimento?

Quando Harry Potter tornò a casa, quella sera, dopo una lunga e faticosa giornata di lavoro, trovò un Draco Malfoy sul piede di guerra. Almeno a giudicare dall'espressione furiosa con la quale lo aveva accolto e dalla bacchetta che gli stava puntando contro.  
“Ehm... qualcosa non va, tesoro?”  
“Non azzardarti a chiamarmi tesoro” sibilò il biondo.  
“Va bene, mi spieghi cosa c'è che non va?”  
“Ma certo che lo farò. Dopo averti affatturato le palle!”  
Ok, Harry non sapeva quale fosse il problema di Draco, ma era evidente che dovesse essere molto, molto serio.  
“Visto che ci tengo alle mie palle, e che fino a questa mattina ci tenevi pure tu, non possiamo provare a parlarne, prima?”  
“Parlarne? Parlare di cosa? Di come le hai usate per tradirmi?”  
Harry lo guardò perplesso.  
“Io ti avrei tradito? Quando? Sai benissimo che non lo farei mai!”  
“Non mentirmi, Harry. Ti ho visto!”  
Harry non aveva davvero la più pallida idea di cosa stesse dicendo Draco. Era sicuro di non aver fatto nulla di male e non riusciva a capire dove avrebbe potuto vederlo in atteggiamenti tanto compromettenti da spingerlo a pensare che potesse davvero tradirlo. Per un momento pensò anche che potesse essere stato affatturato da qualcuno.  
“Ok, ora calmati. Sono sicuro che c'è una spiegazione logica a quello che pensi di aver visto. Perché ti assicuro che io non ho mai nemmeno preso in considerazione l'idea di tradirti.”  
“Lo hai baciato!” urlò Draco, e dalla punta della sua bacchetta uscirono delle poco rassicuranti scintille di energia magica.  
Harry lo fissò in silenzio, senza capire chi avrebbe baciato.  
“Oggi, a Nocturne Alley. Un ragazzino piccolo e tenero, capelli neri e occhi azzurri e un sorriso tutto fossette!” continuò a sbraitare Draco, e Harry finalmente comprese.  
“Non l'ho baciato” si difese.  
“Non sono pazzo, Potter, e i miei occhi funzionano benissimo. So quello che ho visto!”  
“Hai visto un ragazzino che mi dava un bacio, Draco.”  
“Appunto! E osi ancora dire che non mi hai tradito?”  
“Non ti ho tradito” confermò Harry. “Oggi ero a Nocturne Alley per un'operazione del dipartimento Auror. Abbiamo arrestato due maghi che rapivano ragazzini come quello che hai visto e li rivendevano ad altri porci come loro pari come schiavi sessuali. Quello che hai visto non era un tradimento, era il ringraziamento da parte di una delle vittime che abbiamo salvato.”  
“E da quando ci si bacia in bocca per ringraziare?” chiese Draco, ancora arrabbiato ma un po' più calmo di prima.  
“Era un ragazzino sveglio, ed era gay. Quando gli ho chiesto perché lo aveva fatto ha detto che non poteva perdersi l'occasione di provarci con me, e mi ha lasciato un foglio con il suo indirizzo in Italia, dicendomi che potevo andare a trovarlo quando volevo.”  
“E dove sarebbe questo foglio?” indagò Draco.  
Harry lo tirò fuori dalla tasca della veste, convinto che Draco volesse una prova che dimostrasse la veridicità delle sue parole. Appena glielo mostrò, però, dovette fare un salto all'indietro per salvarsi la mano. Perché il suo adorabile e gelosissimo compagno lo aveva incendiato all'istante.  
“E questo problema è risolto. Ora vedi di farti perdonare” gli ordinò.  
“Ma non ti ho tradito!”  
“Ti sei lasciato baciare, per quanto mi riguarda vale come tradimento. Dovrai impegnarti molto, Potter, per ottenere il mio perdono. In camera da letto. Adesso!”  
E Harry si rassegnò a raggiungerlo, non appena lo vide smaterializzarsi. In fondo, poteva anche andargli peggio di così, non è che gli dispiacesse poi così tanto passare tutta la notte a fare sesso con lui.


End file.
